


Renewal

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Somehow, when he imagined himself being king, he imagined himself as a beneveolent ruler that the people loved. Somehow, when he became the king...that didn't happen.





	1. Party

**Author's Note:**

> At long last, the promised "good ending" fic to mirror Redemption! Hope you like it!

Sabal had changed. A lot. It wasn’t that he wasn’t the same man that had rescued him at DePleur’s compound, he wasn’t even the same man from mere days ago who had prayed at his bedside for three days, waiting for him to wake up. This Sabal...was nothing like that Sabal. This Sabal killed people without abandon, and forced people to bear witness as a sort of twisted ‘message’... Ajay had heard all of the Golden Path saying they didn’t like Sabal’s way of doing things. Sabal himself was either completely oblivious, which wasn’t likely, or didn’t care. Sabal was so sure he was right he didn’t care that the entire Golden Path was against him. 

“Just a thought,” he began politely, because this Sabal wasn’t as open to suggestions as his predecessor, “If the entire Golden Path, the entire country is against you...is it possible you’re wrong?”

“I’m doing what’s best for Kyrat. It doesn’t matter if the whole country is against me, Kyra guides my hand, and it’s not my place - or anyone else’s, for that matter - to question the gods.” Ajay sighed.

“...If you’ve got something to say, brother, then say it.”

“...I’d rather not waste the air. You’re not listening.” Ajay turned and walked away.

“Ajay! Ajay, get back here!”

“No.”

“Ajay!” Sabal stepped forward, grabbing Ajay by the arm. Ajay froze, turning with a glare on his face.

“...Let go.”

“I won’t. You cannot walk away from me, Ajay, not now, not ever. If you have a problem, you say it to my face. This cannot work if we run from our problems!”

“It won’t work anyways. You’ve changed, Sabal.”

“I’ve become what this country needs.”

“You’ve become a monster!”

“Then a monster is what this country needs. That’s why I’m the king and not you. I am capable of doing what’s necessary, you are not.”

“The reason I’m not king is because I didn’t want to be. I can change my mind anytime I want, and you wouldn’t be able to stop me.” Sabal glared, stepping right up to Ajay and looking him deep in the eyes.

“...Are you challenging my authority, brother?” He spat the word, and Ajay frowned, but backed off with a sigh.

“...No. Just...trying to do my job. I’m supposed to be a second opinion, right? The king’s guide to his people? I’m just saying...the people aren't happy with you...and I agree with them. This isn’t what we need, Sabal. Killing everyone who disagrees with you is exactly what Pagan did, and we don’t need more of that.” Sabal snorted.

“So you’re saying what? I’m the one who is Pagan reincarnated? I appreciate you expressing your opinion, brother, you know I always value your input...but I respectfully disagree. Now, unless you have something specific you’d like to ask about, your time would likely be better spent elsewhere.” Ajay sighed heavily.

“...I don’t suppose producing our own beer is anywhere in Kyrat’s future?” Sabal snorted.

“I’ll see what I can do. In the meantime, you can stop by my house for a beer on the way out.” Ajay nodded.

“...Tonight, some guys are putting on a celebration for our freedom. Please come?”

“...I’ll see what I can do.” Ajay sighed, then gave a halfhearted wave and left.

***

Sabal didn’t come to the party. Of course not. Ajay made the usual excuses, “He’s busy, he’s trying to sort out what Kyrat needs first now that we’re free, he’s really upset that he couldn’t come, but he didn’t want to make anyone reschedule,” and then put his effort into getting as drunk as he possibly could and then stumbling home to sleep before anyone could see the second in command at less than his best. Once home, he drank more. Nobody came calling before his hangover wore off, anyways.

***

“Some party it must have been. I hope none of my soldiers saw you like this.” Ajay groaned, rolling over, and immediately something wet slapped his cheek.

“Ajay, get up.” He flinched, groaning again and forcing his eyes open.

“...Sa...Sabal…?” 

“Good morning, Ajay. I don’t remember giving you permission to get shitfaced in front of my soldiers.”

“Ugh...Only had a couple drinks at the party...I drank the rest at home…”

“And you felt the need to get so shitfaced because…?” Ajay hesitated, and the wet object slapped his face again.

“Ajay, focus. I need you.”

“That’s news,” Ajay groaned, finally sitting up, “What do you want?”

“To know why the hell you’re hungover.”

“I had to drink extra for you. Got tired of making excuses all the time. Got tired of not being heard. Of being told to shut up. I drank to forget this country and its never-ending list of problems for ten fucking minutes. Besides, this is hardly the first time I’ve gotten drunk, you’ve just never showed up this early before. So again, what the hell are you doing here?”

“Staging an intervention, clearly. The drinking stops today. You have one hour to get yourself cleaned up - and sobered up - and meet me here. Then I’ll tell you what this is about.” Ajay groaned, blinking sleepily, and Sabal dipped his hand in a nearby bucket of water and slapped him again.

“NOW, Ajay.”

“Fine, I’m going, I’m going…Geez…”


	2. Meeting

When Ajay had finally sorted himself out he climbed down the ladder, dunked his head under the water outside, then towel-dried his hair and came back to Sabal.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.” Sabal gave him a once-over.

“...Good as you’re going to get. Thankfully there won’t be any Golden Path where we’re going. Come on, I have a truck waiting.” Once they had climbed in, Sabal sighed.

“I’ve got a problem, Ajay.”

“I figured.”

“Some EX-” He stressed the word, “...members of the Golden Path are planning a rebellion. I need your help to put an end to the problem.”

“So we’re killing Golden Path now? Remind me again how this is what Kyrat needs?”

“I didn’t start this, THEY did,” Sabal snapped, “And I didn’t see you complaining when I sent you to kill Amita and her loyalists, ALL of whom were Golden Path. Why start now?” Ajay fell silent, looking like he’d been slapped.

“...Besides,” Sabal continued on like he hadn’t taken Ajay’s loyalty to him and thrown it right back in his face, “We’re not going to kill them, not yet. I said they're only planning a rebellion. If you can talk them down, there’ll be no need for bloodshed. BUT.” There was always a ‘but’ with Sabal, “You’re to make it clear to them that I’ll have no dissent in the Golden Path. By planning to overthrow me they have forfeited their position in the Golden Path.”

“So what the hell is my job again?”

“They are planning a rebellion. If you successfully convince them not to follow through with it, then they simply lose their position in the Golden Path, and that’s that. If they do attempt their rebellion, their lives, along with their position as soldiers in the Golden Path and their honour, will also be forfeit. Understand?”

“So...you’re asking me to save their lives.”

“If you want to look at it that way, then yes. Stopping the rebellion stops me from having to have them executed.” Sabal stopped the truck. “Their little base camp is about seven hundred metres in that direction. Come back when you’re done, and I’ll drive you home so you can sleep off the rest of your hangover.” Ajay got out of the truck, heading in the direction of the camp. 

“And, Ajay? I know who they are, I know their names and where they live. Don’t get any ideas about letting them stay in the Golden Path. They’re done. They gave up the privilege to fight with me when they stood against me, got it?” Ajay kept walking.

It was right where Sabal said it would be, and at first glance it looked perfectly normal. Five or six Golden Path members milled around, going about their business, and one of them smiled and waved when he saw Ajay coming.

“Hey, Ajay! Over here!” Ajay gave a half hearted smile and a wave as he approached, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach.

“Ajay, my name is Abhi. What brings you out to our little corner of the woods?”

“Uh...Business, actually. Can I...talk to you inside?” 

“Sure sure, come on in.” Abhi graciously led him in, and Ajay nearly sagged into the chair he was offered.

“So, Ajay, what’s this about?”

“Uh...Nothing good.” Looking around, he could see the evidence of the uprising everywhere: floor plans of Sabal’s house, of his daily routine, complete with notes and circles discussing a good time to strike. Clearly they thought they were far enough out of the way that nobody would find them.

“Sabal...Sabal knows. About this.” He nodded his head to the papers, and Abhi’s eyes widened.

“You...There’s...How?”

“I don’t know how. He knows who you all are, where you live, everything.” Abhi bowed his head.

“And...has he sent you to kill us?” Ajay sighed.

“No. He sent me to convince you to stop. He’ll only kill you if you go through with your rebellion.”

“If we go through with it, he won’t be alive to kill us.”

“He'll stop you, and he’ll publicly execute you, it’s not worth it.”

“But Ajay, what if we succeed? What if we rid Kyrat of Sabal’s tyranny? You hate it as much as we do, I know you do.”

“It doesn’t matter what I think. Stop. I don’t want anyone else to die.” Abhi sighed.

“...Fine. We’ll call it off. Anything else?”

“Um...actually...yeah. It’s…”

“Spit it out, Ajay.” Ajay would admit to feeling a little upset at the harshness in his tone. He was trying to save their lives, couldn’t they see that?

“Sabal...would...like you to turn in your uniforms.” Abhi snorted.

“What, you’re worried we’re going to get upset about not being in the Golden Path? Good fucking riddance, if you ask me.” He opened the door.

“Hey, everyone, uniforms off. Sabal says we can’t be in the Golden Path anymore.” He said it with a mocking tone, and everyone sighed and started stripping.

“While we’re on the subject, how far are you going to let this go, Ajay? He sent you to threaten us off? What, are you well and truly his dog now? You act like a lapdog, Ajay, doing whatever you can to try and get your master’s praise, and it sickens me. What’s keeping you at his heels, Ajay? Is the sex that good?”

“We’re not having sex.”

“So what then? What’s the exchange? Does he suck you off at night to buy your silence? Or do you suck him off? Are you his whore, is that what’s happening?” Ajay sighed.

“I don’t have to listen to this,” he said, turning to walk away before he did something rash.

“I can’t believe it. You’re staying with him willingly, for free. That’s worse than being a whore. You’re just pathetic. He’s brainwashed you and now you’re just his puppet. Is that why you killed Amita, because you couldn't handle the truth?” Abhi spat in Ajay’s direction, and Ajay froze, having to take three deep breaths to stop himself turning and taking out his anger on him. Finally he walked away, and he heard Abhi scoff as the door closed. 

“Hey, idiot! Does your master want our uniforms or not?” Abhi tossed them in the ground, stepped on them for good measure, then turned and went inside. Ajay picked them up, sighing and wiping them off. Did the Golden Path mean so little to them now?

He walked back to the car where Sabal was waiting and climbed into the front seat without a word. He hated that he relaxed as soon as the door was closed.

“Well?”

“They’ll stop. Here are their uniforms.”

“They’re dirty.”

“They got tossed on the ground and stepped on, are you going to drive me home or not?” With everything said and done, exhaustion was sinking in, and he just wanted to be back in his bed.

“I’ll drive you home when I’m ready to drive you home. What happened?”

“I told them you knew and they needed to stop, they agreed, called me all sorts of awful names because I’m still doing what you ask, and that hurt my feelings, so then I left. Can. We. Fucking. Go?” Sabal was silent for a long time.

“...Yes. You need to sleep of the rest of your hangover.”


	3. Selfless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short, more to come!

It was business as usual after that. Sabal had Ajay by his side more often, though, usually using him to take over the last remaining outposts. Royal army this, royal army that...Ajay rather liked it. When he was shooting at red uniforms, he could forget that the blue ones were starting to become his enemy. Out here, when he was shooting at red, blue came to his assistance. They were allies. Just like before.

***

Ajay was sulking. Did he know why? Not particularly. He was just sulking and feeling miserable about himself. Sabal, too, seemed to be sulking. At least with Sabal, it looked more like “thinking deeply”. Anyone who didn't know him well would assume he was lost in thought. Ajay knew him better. He was sulking. About what, Ajay couldn’t say.

Movement to his left caught his attention, and he locked eyes with Abhi. His eyes widened, but Abhi went back to looking at his target. He raised his gun, and Ajay burst into motion.

“NO!!”

Sabal was snapped from his thoughts by Ajay’s cry, and he looked up just as Ajay slammed into him and a gun went off. Suddenly there were cries and shooting all around him. The shooting stopped relatively quickly, but the voices carried on for a long time. 

“Ajay?” His eyes were half-closed, and he was whimpering quietly from pain. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what kind of pain.

...Ajay had taken a bullet for him. 

A brief glance around showed that the majority of the commotion had ended, and already Golden Path soldiers were rushing towards them, or Ajay in particular. They carried Ajay to the doctor, and the few remaining stragglers helped Sabal to his feet.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m alright, thank...Well...Thank Kyra, but...thank Ajay as well. Was he… is he…is it serious?” He was fumbling over his words an awful lot. He’d blame the shock. He’d been startled, that’s all. It certainly had nothing to do with the pit of dread forming in his stomach over Ajay’s wellbeing.

“We’re...not sure. He’ll...he’ll pull through though. He’s Ajay, right?” Sabal sighed, then went back to business.

“Status.”

“There were six of them, but only one survived. He’s been captured.”

“Good. I’ll be along shortly to interrogate him.”

“You?”

“Oh yes, I’d like to take care of this one myself.”

“If you’re sure, he’s all yours.”

***

“Abhi. I might have known you wouldn’t listen to the voice of reason. Tell me, how is your little uprising faring?”

“It doesn't matter. My attempt has sparked something greater. Someday, somehow, somebody will succeed where I have failed because of what I started today.”

“You will be publicly executed for your crimes.”

“So much the better.”

“You shot Ajay.”

“An unfortunate result. He jumped in the way. Had he not intervened, you would be dead.” 

“...Since you’re dying for something greater than yourself, am I correct in assuming that you don’t care what happens to you?”

“My fate does not matter. I will gladly die for the cause.”

“Perfect. I’m glad to know you don’t mind suffering for the cause as well. We’ll have you begging for your life yet.”


End file.
